Butterfly
by yume girl 91
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the pairing of UlquiorraxRukia. 36:AU, A Devil perhaps she was with the face of an angel.
1. Age

~Butterfly~

Prompt.1: Aggression

The battle raged fiercely, neither side willing to admit defeat. His black-winged form stood out in the burning halo that was the sky, white spiraled upward to meet him . Pale white wings of a butterfly graced her back, purity and grace emanated from her aura.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," she said.

"Rukia Kuchiki," he murmured in reply.

Their swords crossed, the battle for dominance insuing.

~~~*~~~

Prompt.2: Amor

_Love that is forbidden was nonetheless real_, though, she assumed, _they would never see it that way_.

~~~*~~~

AU Prompt.3: Age

It seems in fact that she is the older of the pair, keeping up her serious facade when he looses his. Indeed, she sees him laugh self-consciously after his ice cream cone drips down his shirt front, while she sighs and attempts to wipe it up.

~~~*~~~

A/N: don't own Bleach. D: in deference to no posting, I typed out this little bit :) hope you enjoyed it...later on I may just erase it completely and in case you can't figure it out, they're all three to four prompts based off of one letter of the alphabet. A, of course. Reviews are appreciated :)


	2. Blurry

~Blurry~

Tears didn't suit her, that much he knew. It wasn't a simple matter of weakness being shown that he so disliked. No. It was different. Tears belonged on the faces of mortals like that Inoue woman. So childish and simplistic was her mindset, nothing of consequence ever seemed to come from her mouth. Easy compliance was the road she had taken; her bed and now she had to lie in it.

So why did the Shinigami think it imperative to aid in the rescue of a human looked upon as a traitor by all of Soul society? This, he could not understand. A face set in stony determination appeared on the screen, the Shinigami in question, running along the narrow, twisting corridors of Las Noches. Alone now and running to meet the Noventa Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, though she did not know.

_Pity._

Ulquiorra left the room, walking away to carry out his orders of dispatching the trash Kurosaki.

_He didn't think she'd survive the encounter._

~~~*~~~

AN: yeah the title doesn't fit. It was supposed to be for something else and then it just turned out this way. :) A real drabble! Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Corazon

~Corazon (Heart)~

No one had his heart. It didn't exist anymore; it was as simple as that.

_If it did…_

A heart was an organ inside a living body, Hollows were not alive, therefore did not possess them.

_then it would…_

It was foolish to believe a heart could love.

…_belong to _her_._

~~~*~~~

AN: :) short. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Devil

~Devil~

He had the face of an Angel with the blackness of a Devil inside. Most were drawn by looks alone so that he needn't resort to tricks as others did for prey. They all came willingly enough to their deaths still almost under the falsity that perfection of face connoted goodness, that the Arrancar with the angel's face could not be _evil_.

_Save for one_…

Violet eyes glared, hands tight around her pure white sword.

_She would not __fall __so easily._

Ice flowed in a circle beneath his feet; her lips moved forming words of command.

_That would make the __conquest__…_

He smiled faintly, almost imperceptibly, his wings unfolded like those of a black Devil's.

…_so much more satisfying._

~~~*~~~

7-31-09

AN: actually it's already August 1st but eh…I'd like to say one drabble a day except I'm not sure if I can do it yet. :) Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Eyes

~Eyes~

Could he see into her eyes, past the lying words and façade of an enemy she wore for the sake of her friends?

The tremulous self-assured smile of fakery on her lips even as inside she quailed in shame for leading him on?

No, perhaps not.

Acting now, as though it were hate in her heart that made her turn away from him and not the secret shame burning deep within. For no one must ever know…her eyes lowered in forbidden guilt.

_That she __loved__ a __Hollow_.

~~~*~~~

8-1-09

AN: did it earlier today. :) Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Falling

~Falling~

R to U

I…this is ridiculous…I…I'm falling for you.

You'll never know, because I'll never tell you. You wouldn't understand even if I did, but that's okay. It's okay in fact it's better this way, then I can pretend all I want, fool myself into believing that you'd be better off not knowing.

Everyone is better off not knowing.

Defeat the enemy, win the war; it all seems so simple when laid out that way. It might be if my personal enemy wasn't myself. My own inner-demon, so unlike Ichigo's secret inner-Hollow, at least his is controllable, are my feelings for you, wrong though they may be, aren't.

I can't stop myself from falling for you.

See, I know.

I understand.

I wish I could know if you felt at all the same…

~~~U to R~~~

She is a Shinigami, pitiful and weak, useless and trash…_then why am I thinking about her?_

Fragile and breakable, a dead human in a false semblance of life…_but why does my mind recall her face lit from within by an inner-fire?_

She is my enemy…_yet_…_these thoughts_ …_am I-could-I be…__falling for her__?_

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

8-2-09

AN: I like this one :) reviews are appreciated.


	7. Ghost

Au ~Ghost~

The face in the foggy mirror stared back at him, day in day out. Always the same pale face surrounded by raven locks, large blue-violet eyes pleading, pleading _for what_? Colorless lips parting to speak and then never doing so as _he_ spun around, expecting to catch a living breathing person with him.

Always alone…

Ulquiorra Schiffer shook his head; hearing all those ghost stories from his girlfriend Orihime, must be getting to him. _Ghosts didn't exist_. He closed the medicine cabinet, missing the words drawn by invisible fingers on the moist glass:

I'm really here, idiot.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

~Guilt~

He could see it in her eyes, guilt. Overbearing her self, her mind, and her words. Her tone held an edge he had never heard before, raw, on the verge of cracking. The smile she gave seemed that of thin acid, scalding her lips and reflecting bitter pain. With his eyes he discerned everything.

She was ashamed of herself, ashamed of him in a thousand different ways. Her heart and mind were in violent turmoil over the simple fact that she couldn't accept it. Her feelings were wrong and bitterly she knew it… he watched her start to walk away, her eyes lowered in heavy sorrow.

It was guilt for loving him, for feeling something forbidden…

~~~*~~~

AN: Guilt is the companion to drabble 5: Eyes.

Thank you and reviews are appreciated :)


	8. Like and Love

~Like/Love~

Like and love were two different emotions.

She liked Ichigo, as a friend.

Smiles that didn't mean the same when given to the one loved, became expressions of support and enjoyment of company, not reflections of happiness being with that someone.

It wasn't the same.

But then whom did she love?

The new recruits to the Soul reaper Academy were filing past. Her eyes on the clipboard of names rose eagerly, scanning the faces for that _one_. Green sought her out and she ran to him.

"I told you, _I'd wait_," was her greeting.

The cleansed spirit of the Arrancar who was reborn, smiled faintly, "that's all you have to say to me?" His eyes were teasing instead of lifeless; the smile on his thin lips touched the emerald so that within them some long-held emotion was visible.

"You know how I feel…" she started, but ceased when she felt his arms around her.

Then and there, they kissed, despite everyone watching and a few suggestive catcalls from a certain redhead nearby.

Neither cared knowing that:

_You're the one I love_.

~~~*~~~

AN: This was supposed to be H but since I'd already had this one done I just posted it instead. Fluffy. :) It was a little difficult but eh, cute. :) Thank you and reviews are appreciated.


	9. Never there

~Never there~

Where I am, you're never there. When I look askance, searching for the presence of yours, at once frightening to me without the vague hope of leniency or remorse for your actions, _I miss it_.

You'll never know, as they never realized…_I loved you_.

Maybe it's for the better of all.

~~~*~~~

8-5-09

AN: so now N instead of H for Hunter. :) Sleepy. Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Happy

~Happy~

If there could ever be a feeling such as that which she carried in her heart, in glimpsing him pass by, a new love on his arm and in his heart, the memory of what had been still ached.

There it was, a vile burning thing rising in her chest at each faint tender smile he bestowed upon the upturned face of an insipid-looking girl as she stared up into his face and hung on his every utterance.

His fiancé, as she had been once, receiving the benefit of that tender smile to herself, those eyes resting on her in loving affection instead of now uncomfortable disdain.

"Congratulations, Ulquiorra," she approached them, and smiled along with her words.

"Rukia…" the slender green-eyed man beheld his former love on the arm of a silent other, if he was bothered he didn't show it. "Thank you," he finished tonelessly, then lightly pressed the woman at his side, "Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue."

The two women looked at one another. Curiosity not the least of the emotions passing between them, for Rukia it was somewhat of a triumph to look into the cheery face he'd chosen and feel at the same instant gratified.

Her smile was less bitter than she imagined as it graced her lips, "nice to meet you, Ms. Inoue."

"Likewise," the autumn-haired woman replied happily, for that was her way with everyone she met.

~~~*~~~

Walking away, the one who held her hand now, glanced back, "_who_ was that?" Rukia sighed a little at the weight easing from her heart, hearing the slight note of worry in Renji's tone.

"My ex. It's good to see him so happy," she admitted, thinking but not adding:

_At least we can both move on now._

~~~*~~~

AN: tricked ya didn't I? You thought it'd be Happy. :) Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Ice

~Ice~ Au

The chill was getting to him, his steps were unsure along the frozen pathway; already he was regretting letting her pick their date spot.

"Ru—aagh!" his foot shot out from under him at the same instant a head of raven hair peeked out from a narrow fissure between a pair of glistening trees. "Ulquiorra, you klutz!" she cried, stepping daintily onto the treacherous path with all the grace of an ice fairy. _She highly resembled one too_, despite the bulky insulated mulberry parka-courtesy of _big brother_-lined with white fur trim, matching ear muffs cupped over her ears, _or so he mused_.

"How do you do it, woman?" he asked quietly after a moment of gazing at her.

Rukia wasn't annoyed, as others would have at such a cold address as he gave her, _she was used to it by now_. "Do what?" she baited, a smirk playing about her chapsticked lips. Ulquiorra got to his feet, taking the mittened hand she held out to steady himself.

Once that was accomplished, he pulled her close, their white puffs of breath mingling in the frigid air, he smiled slightly; "enchant me so?"

~~~*~~~

AN: I almost did K for Karinui instead. But got this one done by doodling on the side of my comp book :) thank you and reviews are appreciated. Ps: got a suggestion for J? Ciao!


	12. Kismet

~Kismet~ AU

The fate of an Emperor was to rule, govern his people with a fair hand, protect the borders of his Country from those who would choose to overtake it and most of all…be victorious in those battles, which deemed the posterity of his line.

_But what was a Soldier's fate?_

"Rukia…" the flickering light fell upon the older, yet still retaining a semblance of youth, face of a beautiful man. His long black hair hung straight to brush the shoulders of his Imperial robe of stiffened silk, a newly cut dressing gown a tribute from the neighboring Island of Japan.

The girl whom he addressed, barely betook herself to stir from the bed of an encased netting much more like a cage than anything else. "Brother…?" her whisper was low, in the frail flame the man's expression darkened. They were not alone.

The slender form of another passed out from the shadowy corner to bow down in sincere contrition. This newcomer wore the garb of the Imperial guards, his sole duty as Captain of the Capital's elite force…_was the protection of the Emperor's sister_.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I mistook you for an assassin. It is most unforgivable," the guard spoke in deep tones of reverence, hardly daring to raise his eyes to the amused face of the princess and the stern countenance of her brother.

"Indeed it is not…" the Emperor spoke finally.

"Oh, do not punish him for such an offense, brother!" chided the girl whom was called _Rukia_. Her violet eyes danced with mirth and the severity present in the flinty eyes of the other was abated. "Leave us then," he ordered. The guard with still the same attitude of humble obeisance; rose up, a slight bow he reserved for the princess and another brief glance into her face then he left the room.

_It hadn't been his wish to leave her._

~~~*~~~

It was the fate of some, a chosen few to be groomed since early infancy to serve in the Emperor's service. He was one of them and the princess was his charge.

Not a life of battlefields and places far from the Capital was for him.

No.

Never did he imagine a day when he couldn't live without glimpsing the princess in her daily pursuits, always guarded, always watched, for her burden was also that of immense weight:

She could see into the future.

A seer.

A prophetess.

Some held her in reverence, others murmured of villages in the Countryside where mystical powers such as hers had been enough to condemn women to death.

He never saw her that way.

Even her own blood brother…a man who had seen countless atrocities before he ascended to his rightful place on the throne…was afraid of her.

The Emperor could not bear to gaze into his sister's face.

~~~*~~~

Triumph in the streets and in the hearts of the people was what she calmly predicated; her brother listening with great attentiveness after the tedium of her daily activities was queried about.

In no small pang of remorse, she saw him take her words to heart.

_May the God Suzaku forgive me_, she prayed silently, the clatch on the sliding door catching and the other returning. The soft as dove's down netting parted and a slim, pale hand hesitated then fell upon the princess's mane of silken locks. Trailing down until he caressed her cheek.

"Don't cry…" he whispered, unsure if others were close.

"…Ulquiorra…I…" Rukia couldn't go on.

Her tears moistened his tunic and fell harder still at the gentle pats made by loving hands for she knew…

~~~*~~~

It was their fate that the empire should fall.

~~~*~~~

_He would die_, she knew, _as her proud brother did_. A campaign in the time of falling leaves, a loss that would devastate the Country and devour everything in its wake.

But she was…a coward.

She couldn't face her brother and tell him of all that would transpire. Her mind in its fearful; anguished state soon conceived of the opposite. After all…if they believed their win was assured then perhaps…fate could changed.

Hope blooming in the chest of a young soldier might buoy him along to a greater victory then a heavy-hearted Commander issuing feeble orders believing that his time was nearly at an end.

Rukia thought of all these things, her eyelids droopy with sadness for her fallacy. The loose embrace of the guard, Ulquiorra, becoming slightly more possessive now, a change evident in the burning gaze that met hers.

"Princ—"

"No." she stopped him by laying her small forefinger against his lips, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Rukia."

~~~*~~~

It was perhaps again the twisted workings of fate that had brought them to that moment. A moment when barricades fell away and emotions withheld came flooding back in a torrent of brief-but-all consuming passion.

The two lovers never noticed the regal figure of a man entering quietly into the sanctuary, nor his cold gaze observing the tender embrace between the two of them.

No.

Tell me.

What is a soldier's fate?

~~~*~~~

A soldier's fate is to follow his Lord into war, into battle, for good or ill.

Rukia understood then why her vision of _him_ was on…the blood soaked battlefield then at her side when the invading army pillaged the city.

She could not hate her brother for his _lenient_ punishment, he did not know that by taking away the one who would sacrifice himself for her, she would be left wholly undefended in the winter morn and when palely weak sunlight cast its luminescence it would shine upon her still body, an ornate dagger buried in her heart and the regret of the invaders great at having lost _the princess_ for their greed.

She would die as befitting her station.

But alas…

She said none of this, handmaidens telling her of the army's departure. Her heart sinking as visions of the death of her dear ones flashed through her mind.

There was nothing to be done.

Fate cannot be changed.

~~~*~~~

AN: :) thank you and reviews are appreciated!


	13. Marionette

~Marionette~ AU

A soft brush of fingers against light balsam wood, the dipping of paints, swirling to acquire the right shade of verdure of the darkest hue then the coloring in of lidless eyes.

Painted eyes.

A straight painted mouth of uncompromising coldness, a cap of perfectly shorn black locks to adorn a narrow face of fine delicate features. It was her finest creation yet, Rukia thought, gazing in admiration for the completed work. A suit of coal black pants and tiny button down jacket finished the ensemble.

An undertaker for the play tomorrow, Ichigo would be pleased.

Laying aside her palette of many paints and rubbing hands that exceedingly felt roughened despite the youth of her face, Rukia got up from the table. Her smock was laid beside the new Marionette and the light of the candle taken with her as the moon rose overhead.

The hour was midnight in the tiny shop and above on the second floor, the sole heir to the craftsman's trade prepared for retirement to slumber. The clock on the landing that had kept time for decades beyond count, struck the witching hour, a veil of darkness lifted from the shelves and table of scattered wood shavings.

Life began to stir in painted wood and tiny joints.

Eyes wide with lidless wonder took in the sight of the newcomer sitting by himself on the edge of the table where he had stayed even until this hour. His head turned now, feeling the disconcerting examination of others. A worthy matronly dame of the Colonial American Revolution fluttered her calico fan and smiled warmly from a spot on the shelf across the room.

Another of a sandy-blond haired merchant tipped his green striped hat in friendly salute while a dark-skinned woman in the concealing outfit of a Shinobi winked.

"What's your name, boy?" inquired the apparent patriarch of the group, a wizened old man with a trailing white beard over the habit of a Shinto priest. The Marionette scowled and became conscious of curious thoughts in a mind that had been empty before.

"I…I do not know," he spoke at length and felt the rumble in his throat of his voice.

The Shinobi woman swung on a grappler rope to the tabletop, "how can you not know?" she quizzed, her yellow-green cat eyes glittering in mischievous mirth. "We _all _have names. Our creator gave them to us…_she_ must not think very _highly_ of you in order to forget such an _important_ thing."

"Now, now, Yoruichi…" chided the merchant then upon hearing a light hurried footfall on the steps in the hall, he cried, "be still!" in warning.

Everyone froze in place at the sound of a key scraping in a rusty keyhole. Their creator entered, her eyes swept the room in the bathing of the immobile figures in wavering candlelight. Yoruichi the Shinobi stood rigid beside the priest, her knotted rope of floss hidden behind her back.

"How did you get there…?" Rukia advanced, the flickering flame throwing distorted shapes onto the faces of the dolls. Her loose white shift flowed ghost-like over her legs, in her free hand the Shinobi doll was held and placed back onto the shelf beside the grinning merchant.

Once this task was accomplished, she went back to the table and to her new work, still where she had left him. "Ulquiorra…" she pronounced after a long moment of gazing into the small painted face done by her own hands.

"Ulquiorra…Schiffer." Rukia yawned, her breath gusting along the lines of his eyes and stirring the tiny bang on his forehead. _The doll was pleased_…his large green eyes stared up into the living girl's expression of tired exhaustion. _He had a name_.

This lovely girl had given him form and a name.

For that he was grateful, more than grateful…in fact he swore silently, as her warm hands left his middle and the hard table served as his chair, her back turned and he stared after her in rapturous admiration…_the wooden heart in his chest would be hers if only it could beat_.

~~~*~~~

"So you have a name now, huh, Ulquiorra?" the irritating Shinobi was back. Dark green eyes turned with a baleful stare. "Yes…but I _must_ know. What is _her_ name?"

Yoruichi waved his question off, "our creator. The one who made us—"

"Rukia." answered the priest; a chubby child with pink cheeks and pink hair had retrieved his cane. "Thank you, Yachiru," the old man said gravely, to Ulquiorra, his eyes rested upon him with serious intensity, "Rukia Kuchiki. The only daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki, Marionette maker on the Gojo in Seireitei city. We are a part of the Zangetsu Theater's performances, the manager Kurosaki has a certain fondness for little Rukia—"

"A fondness that makes us wait for the wedding bells." Yoruichi finished, lowering her felt mask to reveal a sneaky grin, "that boy's been _sweet_ on her for years."

His frown darkened, "really? Then why has this Kurosaki done nothing about it?"

"Probably because…" the Shinobi played with the twining of her floss rope, "…then she'd have to close up her father's shop."

~~~*~~~

Ulquiorra made his debut as a sarcastic undertaker in the Theater's version of _Optimism_, a little shadowy character that you would love to hate as his repeated denials about the revival of certain key characters became increasingly infuriating.

Rukia watched from a balcony seat complements of the house as the manager Kurosaki explained simply. His blush visible on his face for a mere moment when she thanked him prettily enough, gave sufficient testimony to the truth of his fellow dolls as to the young man's feeling for her, that Ulquiorra in a box on the neighboring seat…glared quietly at the sound of their sweet bantering.

That same boy played _his_ part now, moving the newly attached wires to manipulate his arms and legs, throwing his voice in an impressive display of ventriloquist training to make it seem as though the painted mouth were actually speaking. Despite it all…Ulquiorra was impressed.

The old Theater was nearly full to capacity with almost everyone following the antics with a smile or a tear at the characters' misfortunes. "Everything is the best in all possible worlds…?" Kurosaki spoke with an affected deeper tone as Rukia had explained beforehand what she envisioned Ulquiorra would sound like, "no, sir! That cannot be! What I do not see with my own eyes; does not exist and if it doesn't exist…why then all of your troubles were for aught! Nothing gained not even knowledge for you still insist of that own proper brand of foolishness-_optimism_."

The play ended with numerous rounds of applause. Kurosaki's nimble fingers twisted the tiny wires so that Ulquiorra sank down in the semblance of a bow. When his head was allowed to rise for a moment, his lifeless gaze rested on the smiling countenance of his creator. _How she smiled sweetly, and how lovely she looked in a lilac Yukata!_

Ulquiorra didn't understand the impulse in his wooden mind, that wished ardently at that moment to trade places with that of the living, breathing, _real_ Kurosaki and speak with and lead away the Marionette maker while stage hands gathered up the dolls to be carried back to the lonely shop.

_What he wished for…was the hour of midnight to come._

~~~*~~~

"Tomorrow I'll play!" crowed Yoruichi importantly; a flyer left on the scuffed table marked the date of the Iga Ninjas reprisal. The little girl Yachiru lowered her forever-wooden lollipop and frowned, "so? New boy performed today to a much better crowd then _you ever_ got!"

"What! I dare you to repeat it…" the Shinobi glowered at Ulquiorra's impassive figure. Down below he watched an American gunslinger type introduced as _Stark_; canter around on a Pinto pony while a small saloon girl, _Lilinette_, hollered encouragement. _They were a mixed, motley group_. The old Priest Yamamoto and shrine priestess Unohana conversed in low tones with another Shinobi, a tiny dark-haired woman with two long braids hanging down her back.

What they were discussing, he had some clue, for he saw many heated gestures to the door leading to the quiet house; _Rukia hadn't come back from the Theater_.

_Why had Kurosaki detained her for so long?_

~~~*~~~

The mystical hour was almost up. The dolls knew and began gathering in their old places. The floor swept of tiny wood shavings, little creaks as ball joints revolved bringing their owners to rest in stands and on shelf edges. The Gunslinger, Stark, chose to park his horse beside Ulquiorra on the tabletop, hoping perhaps for a few minutes of conversation before they became trapped in still-life again.

_He didn't welcome this._

"So…how was it?"

"How was what?"

Stark grinned a little slyly, "your first time up there?"

On stage…

"Amazing…" Ulquiorra said quietly, just as footsteps crossed the outer threshold suddenly, "but there was only one thing incomplete. One thing…_I wish for_."

He could see the curiosity stamped in painted slate eyes, but he couldn't answer, wouldn't.

~~~*~~~

"You won't need this anymore," Kurosaki spoke, annoyed as usual. Rukia entered in behind him, the dolls in their places all stared at the giant of a man standing in the small space. "But…" she began then, went straight to the table and lifted up Ulquiorra, "I just made _this_ yesterday. It'd be a shame to waste the materials, let alone the craftsmanship."

Kurosaki's expression softened after a moment of gazing after her, he smiled then, transforming his features, "Heh. I was just kidding." He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing her close; "you can keep them all, honey, if that's what you want."

"Oh…Ichigo…" Rukia's grasp on him became looser and with the reflex of turning to become completely enfolded in her lover's embrace, her grip opened…and he tumbled to the floor.

A sharp crack resounded and even Yoruichi flinched.

The Marionette's head had split open and his body lay in jumbled, broken pieces.

"Poor kid…" they all in unison whispered. Kurosaki glanced down then suspiciously to the shelves and silent dolls, swearing he had heard them speak for a mere second. The clock on the landing ticked, five seconds remaining till the safe hour of one, Rukia twisted out of his hold, bending quickly to gather up the broken figure. Ulquiorra felt the momentum of movement slipping from his body, his lips cracked open to utter a single sentence that in another moment would be drowned out in the fulsome chime of the pendulum ringing in one o'clock.

"I wish…I could be with you."

The spell ended, the witching hour was over once again. A look of consternation crossed Rukia's brow, _had __it__ just spoke…?_

_No._

_That was impossible, it was only a broken __Marionette __doll, lifeless and inanimate._

~~~*~~~

AN: the longest one yet! Even beat _Kismet_ by a few hundred! :) Anyway, thank you and reviews are appreciated.


	14. Obsession

~Obsession~

How far must I go back to get away from memories of you?

They're still so vivid, these scenes replaying in my mind, distracting my thoughts.

Eyes so cold, their reflection of inner barrenness haunting me even now.

The mouth that formed unkind words and the charcoal lips that spoke them, how can I forget?

Tell me.

Won't you, Ulquiorra?

~~~*~~~

AN: sleepy like usual. D: not my best effort but then it's pretty late here. Anyway thank you and reviews are appreciated.


	15. Poison

~Poison~

Her smile _sickened him_.

The boy's response;_ disgusted him_.

Hands entwined, backs to the ground, upturned faces to the wintry sky above; _angered him_.

Didn't they see…what others knew: _it could not be_?

The boy would wither and die long before the girl aged the same passage of a human lifespan.

Would she still look at him the same way as now, with the foolishness of love in her violet eyes?

_He_ didn't think so.

_Love_ was an emotion that could not be seen therefore it didn't exist.

_He_ ran his fingers along the air, opening a Garganta, leaving the Park and the unsuspecting couple.

_Jealousy_ was an emotion that he couldn't indulge in.

They were only his enemies after all.

~*~

AN: does anybody get the theme that jealousy was like a poison to him? :) And he's still denying it. :) Thank you and reviews are appreciated.


	16. Quandary

~Quandary~

To know me is to hate me.

To hate me is to love me.

To love me is to abandon them.

And to abandon them…is to run away with me.

But you won't do that, will you?

~*~

AN: :busy day tomorrow. Just a little thing I wrote up instead of Quagmire. Anyway whether it goes up later or not, Ciego del Cielo is a new one-shot for UlquiRuki It should be pretty good so check it out! Thank you and reviews are appreciated.


	17. Requiem for the Devil

~Requiem of the Devil~

_It was useless_, she knew, _he was much stronger than her_. Much more then she could ever have hoped to defeat, her one hope was to die with pride. Falling against an enemy such as him in battle wouldn't display the weakness she felt trembling her knees and dulling her vision.

_Almost._

_Just a little longer_.

Resolutely she tore the skin of her lip with her teeth, the sudden sharp pain cutting away the blurriness making the world stay defined instead of hazy at the edges. "Dance number one, Tsukishiro," the ice flowed at her command, her eyes flickering upward caught his movement, the ripple of huge wings colored like that of immutable night, unfolding at a great span.

For a moment, she was simply transfixed, awed _almost_ by the display of raw power controlled by perfect mobility as he rose up. Her gaze went once to his _perfect_ face, darkly beautiful like that of a _fallen Angel_'s or a _tempting_ Devil in the guise of _innocence_.

_He was…beautiful._

_But cruelly evil_, her mind reminded itself, snapping back to the destruction of this _thing_. Her ice spiraled to the sky from the circle on the ground, encasing him in a frigid prison. Her eyes then searched for his black shape frozen in stillness, to find…nothing.

_Where was he?_

Somehow she knew.

Her body went stiff in reaction to the slender hand wrapping tightly, possessively from behind. Her head twisted back into his chest, her chin tilting up to stare into his pale angelic face. Her self longed, oh so _had_ longed to tear away from this thing, but now…his touch traveling down the line of her throat, she shivered, not understanding why. Why she longed now to be filled by him.

A soft groan of confused pleasure rumbled the back of her throat, her eyes sliding shut as his hands folded her down slowly, languorously to his lap. Obediently her hips slid around his narrow waist, right and wrong had disappeared in an instant of insatiable need, animalistic hunger wanting only the darkness. The merest taste hadn't satisfied her, only fed it, leaving her with the ache for more, a _lust _that only he could satisfy.

~*~

AN: companion to drabble 4: Devil. :) Thank you and reviews are appreciated. Note ;) nearly made it M-rated. Ahem. Ciao!


	18. Sinner

~Sinner~

It was easy to ask forgiveness in the dead of night; when no one could hear you. No one to know the stain of ignominy tainting your soul. Only the clouds passing dreamily over the silver moon and whisper of the night cherry blossoms rustling in the wind bore sympathetic witness.

_'I love him...'_ a sentence caught by the wind and played with in the sweetened air.

_'But what am I to do about it?'_ The soft chatter of Nightingales ceased; they didn't have the answer either. She restlessly paced beneath the outspread arms of the Cypress, the quiet, soothing her troubled soul. Her eyes turned up to the moon, round and bright, her lips murmuring the strangeness of the phrase he had imparted to her, _"*donde la luna brille mas..."_

What had he meant by that?

~~~~*~~~~

* Where the moon shines brighter. AN: thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	19. Tainted

~Tainted~

She shuddered beneath his feather light touch, his long finger trailing along sinuously down the curve of her rounded arm, her breast heaved contentedly, her breaths soft and warm. He parted the blanket exposing her nude form uncommonly luscious in the light of the dead moon in Hueco Mundo.

The scent of their early love-making still faintly moistened her body, his hand sliding across her thigh, curving inward, a soft mew escaping her lips as his palm cupped her entrance. Her whisper quiet, aching with longing, "Ulquiorra…"

He pressed his hard male form to her slender back, her body arching into him, her arm curved over, her nails scraping the fragment of mask cradling one side of his face. "Ulquiorra." He quieted her sweet moaning of his name, taking her lips. He felt the tightening of her thighs, a low tremor passing through her lower regions; _he knew where to stroke_.

Her gasps titillated him, her hips grinding against his sex with urgent _need_.

"Take me," her voice was low, husky.

"Say it…" he whispered into her ear.

His voice rumbled through her, her violet eyes slitting in ecstasy, "I…uh…" the hardness of his organ felt delicious throbbing against her crack. Her mind dulled, the wants of her body filling her senses, the fiber of her being consumed with lust.

"Say it, Rukia."

She felt the possessiveness in which he held her; her lips parted wetly, wanting more "I'm yours." To be possessed utterly, filled with his despair…

"That's all I _needed_ to hear." He said quietly as she embraced her enemy.

~~~*~~~

AN: a bit lemony. Teehee. Did you guys get the title, _Tainted_? _She was tainted by him_? :) Thank you and reviews are appreciated.


	20. Underneath it all

~Underneath it all~ four acts

Realization act 0  


It was quiet, so quiet that even the softest slightest sound of a racing heartbeat could be discerned. The captive of Las Noches stared with wide gray eyes. The whiteness of the room blended in with that of her guard's impassive figure. Only the black of his hair framing a face of milky white and two burning eyes of brilliant green lent life to an otherwise deadened countenance.

"But—no—" the Captive began, her gown rustling from her sudden movement, "—you can't mean it! Kuchiki-san doesn't—"

"Woman." He silenced her with a look. "Eat."

Breaking the silence act 1

It started out innocent, harmless really. It should be nothing to the silent Espada for the woman to babble meaningless drivel about her friends. _Kurosaki-kun_ seemed to be her favorite, the orange-haired boy whom his master had a passing interest in; the silent Espada thought of as _trash_.

The female Shinigami, the woman called _Kuchiki-san_, seemed to be second. Always _Kuchiki-san_ this, or _Kuchiki-san_ did that. And can you believe _Kuchiki-san_ was the one who first gave _Kurosaki-kun _his powers? That was surprising to the silent Espada. He'd heard about the Shinigami's near execution and the usage of his brilliant master to manipulate this incident to his own ends.

In fact the source of the silent Espada's rebirth as well as the other Hollows, the Hogyoku, had been hidden away in the Konpaku of that same Shinigami. Interesting that so frail and weak seeming of a creature such as her, could be connected to such a powerful item.

The silent Espada did then, what he had scarcely done before. He showed interest in something. Asking the Captive once to describe the Shinigami more in detail. The woman needed no urging. Even for one as he himself was, could not fail to be somewhat impressed by all that was imparted to him on the subject of _Kuchiki-san_.

The Shinigami could be violent and kind, caring and ruthless, dangerous and tender at all the same moment. Wrapped into the same being. _How could this be? _The silent Espada questioned. The Captive paused, eating for once without having to be told to. _She just is_, the Captive affirmed, resuming her previous task. The silent Espada was confused for once.

For how could any one creature have that many facets to their personality?

Disquiet in the soul's deepest despair act 2

The silent Espada was bothered. His fellow Espada noticed something lurking beneath the quietness of the fourth's demeanor. A hush over the piercing eyes, a dulling of senses, and swiftness of mind lost over a singular thought. _Kuchiki-san_. The silent Espada could nearly picture the Shinigami in his mind's eye as the Captive had described her numerous times.

Violet eyes to an almost black hue large in a small childish face that didn't betray the long years of her life spent in death's realm. Black hair short for a girl, a single bang hanging between her eyes _similar_, the Captive had pointed out a little smilingly, _to his_.

The silent Espada was surprised to find anything similar at all between him and this _Kuchiki-san_. More than a little less displeased then pleased when the Captive had pointed it out. He would have been surprised as well to find that the image of her concocted by his mind; was close to mirroring reality.

To understand the feeling act 3

_Kuchiki-san_, the Captive sighed, _how she missed her!_

The silent Espada entered suddenly, bringing her dinner, the Captive turned, a greeting on her lips. "Woman," he interrupted after a moment.

The Captive looked up curiously, waiting.

"You talk strange about this _Kuchiki-san_. Mentioned in the same breath as the _trash Kurosaki_, pain it seems to flit across your countenance. Am I wrong?"

The Captive didn't like hearing her _Kurosaki-kun_ spoken of as trash. But. Her guard waited. "Because…" the Captive's lower lip quivered, "_Kurosaki-kun_ is in love with _Kuchiki-san_. He just hasn't told her yet."

"How do you know this?" it seemed preposterous that the Captive should know and not the intended. Rational thinking was the forte of the silent Espada; his question had the Captive's forehead puckering beneath orange bangs. "I don't know how _I know_. I just do."

"That is not a rational response. How can you decipher the pitiful emotions of that trash when you are nothing yourself?" despite himself, the silent Espada began to grow angry for no reason at all.

The Captive flinched. Tracing her finger along the tray's square white edge, gray eyes suddenly looked up, the glance not accusing in the slightest.

"Why do you care if _Kurosaki-kun_ loves _Kuchiki-san_?"

Staring back-reflections act 4

_Not in the slightest_, the silent Espada thought, but could not say. His mouth would not form the words; his lips would not speak them. His logical mind could find no abnormalities present in his line of thinking. But still he could not deny the Captive's innocuous question.

Why?

The silent Espada heard of plans supposed by all to be made by the Captive's friends. Plans to invade Hueco Mundo and search her out. Rescue the princess as it were. The silent Espada could not help but smile secretly to himself, knowing, wishing deep inside who might come. Who he might see if only for a moment in this foolish plan doomed to fail.

"Will…" the silent Espada seemed to hesitate. The Captive glanced from her meal waiting again. "That Shinigami…" there was too many whom it could be. "_Kuchiki-san_," he said, finding it strange for the Captive's moniker for the enigmatic female Shinigami to roll from his lips so casually, "try to come for you?"

The Captive stared for a moment then answered quietly, "yes. I believe so."

She was surprised by his simple response before leaving.

"Good."

Reflections act 0 to 4 refer to Realization for the end

"Your friends have come for you."

The Captive started from her reverie.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san is among them."

The Captive sighed heavily.

"As you expected." He looked at her narrowly, gauging her mood, "I suppose it will be only natural for her to wish to see you. Once the preparations have been carried out…" the silent Espada trailed off, letting the silence fill in before the pin dropped, "…I'm sure she will be quite comfortable…"

Moments passed.

"Here with me." He added as an afterthought.

The Captive's heart began beating in time with the horrific realization hitting her.

"But—no—"

~~~Finis~~~

AN: one of the weirder ones. However to the author girl, it makes rather sense. ;) Orihime began talking about her friends-particularly Rukia-to Ulquiorra. In time he grew curious about the Shinigami-refer to story-and soon desired to meet her. Hence his wish in act 4, because of the greed of a Hollow still lurked and Orihime's mention of Kurosaki-kun loving Kuchiki-san…Ulquiorra's jealousy would lead him to the inevitable: capturing Rukia during the invasion of Las Noches. :P blah I've been talkin' too much. Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Vernichten:Annihilation

~Vernichten (Annihilation)~

"Spare your tears, woman."

She glared, her eyes swimming with rebellious hate. Inoue's broken sobs tore her jagged heart into splinters. The last of his spirit particles spiraled away until even nothing was left of Zangetsu's blade. As the last of Inoue's rescuers, she felt compelled to stand, beaten and hollow-eyed before the human girl's sobbing heap. The Espada stared at her face for a long moment, his expression never changing.

"As I expected of you." He said, surprising her.

"What?"

Inoue trembled behind her.

"You stay even though there is no hope. Those who live here live in despair. You should have known that's all you would find in coming here." The Espada's words almost felt to her as if they carried a double meaning. But…

"Let her be—" Inoue cried, flinching from the wave of reiatsu that washed over them. Her knees felt weak; her legs shook, her own power paled in comparison to his. The first touches of fear crept into her numbed mind, _if Ichigo whose strength was nearly beyond comprehension had failed before her. What chance…but no…she had to try for him._

The Espada saw her stance change, imperceptibly he smiled; _he knew she'd been thinking of Kurosaki_.

The ice circle formed.

_She was destined to fail_.

The ice pillar shattered, her shock was great.

_Soon he would be the only one she'd think of._

Inoue gasped, the terror imparted in her single sentence came too late.

"_Run_."

It was much _too_ late to run.

The Espada caught her under his arm before her body hit the floor; the Captive stared up at him almost as if snared in a nightmarish dream that couldn't possibly be real. "K-Kuchiki-san..."

"Back to your room, woman."

The Captive hastened to comply, sorrowed eyes on the limp form of her friend in the arms of the Espada. A single tear rolled down a cheek stained in blood not her own.

"I'm sorry…"

~*~

The Espada would make sure from now on that he would never cross her thoughts again.

~*~

AN: Of course Ulqui's talking about Ichi. I think it fits in pretty well with Underneath it all, huh? I'd had many choices for V: Verlieben sich verlieben, Vengeance, Virtue…sleepy.-) Anyway it was sort of the alternate in that Ichi dies obviously as does everybody else. Poor Rukia…thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. :)


	22. Wicked little things

~Wicked little things~

It was quiet, so very quiet in the room, she imagined herself alone. _Inoue. What had happened to her_? The Shinigami groaned, a thousand different little pains assaulting her body and mind. The crisp white sheets fell away from her shoulders, her sudden movement upsetting her precarious equilibrium, the world swayed dizzily beneath eyes that were screwed shut.

Cold hands, the pressure of fingertips light on her arms, steadied her. The Espada's Sonido was silent less than a whisper.

"Y-You—where—where's Inoue? D-don't you dare harm—" the Shinigami's voice was shaky, her vision fading.

"Her? Only if my Master commanded it." The Espada released her, eyes watchful, carefully noting her every move. The Shinigami felt his stare, unafraid for her mind heard the truth in his words. For her to still be alive, Aizen must have had a reason for it, a reason most likely that would be made known to her eventually.

"Whatever it is…" she noticed he seemed to become slightly more alert, "that _he_ wants, I will have no part of! I'd rather die than betray—"

"Betray?" the Espada repeated quietly to himself.

The Shinigami didn't understand the flicker that passed over the Arrancar's deadened face. Only his eyes, she noticed, seemed unnaturally bright as if lit from within by a hellish light.

"There is no one left to _betray_, Kuchiki Rukia-san."

She was taken aback, "Soul—"

"Soul society is finished. Their defeat is imminent."

"You bastard…" she hissed, her sudden lunge might have given her the advantage save for one thing. "Do not try anything of that sort again." The Espada had Sonido'd to the foot of the bed, the cool hands that had carried her, residing in the pockets of his Hakama.

"How did you—" she stared at him, "—_know_…?"

For the slenderest of moments, the hint of a smirk curved his lips.

"I know_ everything _about you."

~*~Please refer to the next chapter for the continuation~*~

AN: sleepy. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.

9-4-2009


	23. Unknown

~X- Unknown~

"How is…" the Captive stared straight ahead at the blank wall, refusing to meet the cool gaze of her guard, "…Kuchiki-san?

The Espada smiled faintly, a bitter cruel smile, "she's here to see you today." The Captive, startled, could only stare with eyes that denied the reality of what they witnessed, her mouth opening several times and closing again before the tiniest whisper left her lips. "Kuchiki-san? Is it…can it be you?"

The petite woman that entered silently and stood by Ulquiorra's side, bore almost the same features as her dear friend. But. It was all wrong. Whiteness seemed to be of all that was left. Her skin was bleached colorless, white, her eyes were still violet with pin-points of demonic light within their depths. Her black hair was longer, her gloved hand sliding through it to flick it back over her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Inoue? Aren't you glad to see me?"

The Captive trembled in revulsion from the saccharine tones of the imposter. Six months since that day, over a hundred days since her rescuers defeat. "Have you told her yet?" the Kuchiki-san look-a-like demanded of the Espada. He glanced toward the wide sofa where the Captive sat pretending to ignore them.

"No. I haven't. I thought it best for you to tell her."

The Kuchiki-san look-a-like huffed angrily, rolling her sharp eyes to the ceiling. Her sudden approach had the Captive scrambling backward into the cushions. "Inoue," the imposter's tone became kindlier, the Captive slowly raised her head to meet the eyes of her former friend.

_Then she knew the truth._

"I'm pregnant. Six months! Aren't you happy for me?"

The Captive looked past the broken circlet of bone gleaming against black strands, past the pallidness of the deadened soul, the small bump of her growing belly showing beneath the loose Arrancar uniform. The Captive sighed. A number was tattooed just below the open black collar of the dress: 5.

"Of course I'm happy for you, Kuchiki-san."

The Espada had what he wanted now: _Kuchiki Rukia_ forever.

~FIN~

AN: sleepy…reviews are always appreciated!


	24. Letters

~Letters~

A: (Alternate universe)

B: Because of you, I

C: Cried.

D: Dried my tears with your shaking hands.

E: Eyes met mine.

F: _Forget me_, you said.

G: Glistening tears filled my eyes once more.

H: _I hate you_, I said, _but_…

I: _I love you more than anything_. J: Jade eyes, glassy reflecting my image back at me, turned away. Then as if unable to stand this, leaned in and…

K: Kissed me. Lightly. Carefully brushing my lips. _I am to_…you hesitated,

L: _Leave tomorrow. We sail for the Italian coast_. You left soon after, refusing to hear anymore of my pleas.

M: Marrying you, I'd dreamed of it since we were children. You promised me you'd marry me one day. Will that day ever come?

N: Nothing comes. I wait day after day, awaiting news of you. The War rages on in foreign cities with only news of defeat reaching our ears here on the faraway coast.

O: One day we receive a post from your ensign; _the enemy has captured you_.

P: Poor little mistress, our servants murmur in the corridors outside my room. I hear them but do not stir. _My heart_…

Q: …quakes in fear for you. I worry deeply and wish this war might end soon.

R: Rest though I may, my body still weakens, affrighting everyone into a state of deepest despair. I try to recover, to not be a burden to them.

S: Sorrow fills my heart, though I don't know why. They tell me you'll come back. But I know…you won't.

T: They think I won't last.

U: Ulquiorra, for you I'll try to hold on. I don't want to die. They think I do.

V: Vehemently I deny this, knowing it were not so. I long to see you again. Please, please come back to me safely!

W: War has ended. Months have passed since then…they tell me not to worry not to listen in at my father's study, I hear the words spoken by the strange man from the army.

X: I always knew, I think I always did.

Y: You didn't keep your promise to me. The well at the garden's edge may yet carry away this sorrowed soul to the Sanzu where we may yet meet again.

Z: Zenith—or finis.

~*~

AN: Just a little something I did in between breakfast. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.

Note: The Sanzu River is much like the River Styx in mythology.


	25. Mariposa

~Mariposa~

"Ichigo! Put that away!"

"Uh-uh!" fiercely the deputy Shinigami clung onto his sword with shaking hands, his expression registering sheer terror for the petite woman approaching him. She sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward,"the _baddie_ won't hurt you, sweetie. Come on out," she coaxed gently to the tiny owner of pale albino white hands clinging to her skirt.

Large green eyes ringed with violet around the irises peeked out timidly.

Ichigo hesitantly lowered his sword, "me? A baddie?"

She sounded like Nel.

Ridiculous.

"Yes! For daring to threaten an innocent baby girl!" Proudly Rukia laid her hand atop the small head of long raven locks crowned by feelers of bone.

Ye gods. Motherhood hadn't softened her at all.

"Er...I'm afraid to ask...but what's _her_ name?" he asked, taking a quick step back as the little girl suddenly went into flight mode.

"Mariposa."

"What's that mean? Fly?" Knowing her _Godfather's_ spanish tendencies...let alone if Ichimaru had named her...

"No, stupid." She gave him a look of irritation, "_Butterfly_."

~*~

AN: Godfather--meaning Aizen. Crack. If the Arrancars weren't really evil and if Rukia and Ulquiorra had a baby together. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. :)

Note: pt.1 of Baby blues.


	26. Yume: Dream

~Yume:_ Dream_~

Ulquiorra woke up drenched in a sweat that wasn't cold, his body was half uncovered by the sheets, twisted hard around his waist.

_What in the_...words couldn't describe it.

He shakily wiped his hand across his mouth discovering dry lips instead of moistened with the woman's tongue. He glanced around the dimly illuminated bedroom finding no one and nothing else amiss, only himself. Cursing softly, he started to slide from the bed only then feeling the hard part of him still rigid.

Shit.

What had induced such a thing upon him? Was this...was this what the Human males called a _Wet dream_?

He was horrified to contemplate such matters. Particularly when they involved a female enemy of his that upon first sight didn't think much of: dream.

_She came to him, clad in only a loose white shift. She looked beautiful. He stared past the gauzy material to the soft round mold of her breast, the fabric stood out in tiny little triangles from her hard nipples. Her creamy skin was delectably cool as she reached him, sliding into his arms. She smelled of the sea, her raven hair and her lips of sweet berries. He kissed those lips, taking her mouth with a passion that was uncommon to his nature._

_She tilted her head back as he ravished her throat with biting kisses. Her legs sliding around his waist obediently to her robe falling, exposing her body to his greedy gaze. He would take her. His mind demanded it. The swelling hardness that needed immediate relief would only find it inside her..._

A cold shower. A very long ice-cold shower was what he needed, Ulquiorra decided.

So thinking this, he arose and gathered a clean uniform and entered the bathroom attached thankfully to his room; _if Grimmjow saw him like this, the consequences would be dire_.

*~*

Gin smirked, his ear to the door belonging to the_ supposed_ unflappable Cuatro Espada's room.

The water was running but only half an hour before, impressive moans had been coming from there.

Who knew Ulquiorra was so suceptible to a little erotic dream pill created by Nnoitora and Szayel?

Gin would have to thank them later for this little amusment_...maybe he should try one..._

~Finis~

AN: I'd had the idea for a while using the Japanese word for Dream. ;) Teehee evil Gin...thanks for reading and reviews-not flames-are appreciated. :)


	27. The greeneyed monster

~The green-eyed monster~

_Jealousy was such a pain._

"That man…" Ulquiorra briefly tightened his arm around her, "was ogling you."

"He was not!" she swiftly glanced over her shoulder at the tall chestnut-haired man striding the opposite way.

"Yes. He _was_."

"Quit lying."

"I am not." He said quietly. Rukia shot him a quick look, seeing the tautness along his jaw line.

She had to smile.

It was so obvious.

"I guess the old saying about green eyes is true," she muttered offhand.

His green eyes turned to her, "what?"

"Nothing." And she giggled.

~Finis~

Note: set modern day. Thanks for reading and reviews-not flamers-are appreciated.


	28. Nihilistic

~Nihilistic~

What he doesn't see; doesn't exist.

It's a momentary lapse of reasoning that leads him to gain a semblance of feeling, or so he believes.

What passes beneath his eye is substantiated as fact, anything above that is falsity.

His sight doesn't lie; _she is unworthy of him._

_She is trash._

~*~

Note: written in time with Savior (Thirty seconds to Mars)

Writing meme challenge. For once I was quick enough! ^^ Thanks for reading and reviews—not flames—are always appreciated.


	29. First comes marriage

~First comes marriage...~

"So...how did Byakuya take it when _IT_ was born?"

Rukia glared at him over the mug of steaming tea; a few feet away playing happily with a-much-tortured Kon, was the object of their discussion. "He didn't know I was pregnant," she paused and cast a motherly eye to the tiny dark head and sobbing lion. "Stop chewing on Uncle Ichigo's gikongan, Mariposa."

Almost instantly the little girl released the death-grip her jaws had kept on the yellow plushie's arm. "Nee-chan!" Kon cried, sensing freedom nearby. Ichigo and Rukia looked on while Mariposa's hand shot out and caught the escapee, pulling him back to her teething embrace.

Only Ichigo winced when Kon was flung aside, mangled and chewed in favor of the remote control. With effort he turned back to his old friend. "_He_ didn't know? How could he not know his own sister was with--"

"He just didn't," she snapped, "I stayed most of the term in Hueco Mundo and came to Karakura to deliver."

Ichigo's brows rose, "wow. You must've really been afraid he'd go homicidal--of course Byakuya himself would say _'it was to save my pride.' _'Cause I don't want to be called 'uncle' by a--"

"No, actually. You're wrong." Rukia smirked at his confusion. "My brother dotes on her."

"Can't be! --you mean--" Ichigo had to stop mid-sentence for the vise-like grip some- thing--or--_someone_ small had around his leg. "H-hey there," cautiously, he straightened from leaning on the counter, addressing the tiny personage looking up with two large green eyes, "Mariposa--"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Uncle Istygo!"

He laughed nervously and caught Rukia's bemused look, "what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just she says that to every man who isn't her father."

"Well, that's a relief. Wait...even Byakuya?!"

A nod confirmed it.

"So wait--how did he take it? I mean was he--" Ichigo was obliged to pause yet again as the undeniable sensation of a mouthful of teeth bit down onto his pant leg. He yelped but Rukia made no move to extricate her daughter from him.

"I told you." she favored him with a steely look, "Byakuya dotes on her."

"Yeah," Ichigo did a funny hopping-dance with Mariposa swinging along, "I'll bet the mighty Byakuya is wrapped around her little finger alread--! Owwwwww!!!! Lemme go! Rukia! Help!"

Aforementioned mother of the adorable little girl now chomping ferociously onto the orange-haired Soul reaper sub, just smiled fondly, "Szayel says this teething phase should last two more weeks."

~To be continued~

Pt.2 of Baby blues

AN: Gin was the one who put the-_when I grow up I'm gonna marry_ -insert name of male. :) Thanks for reading--no flames or idiotic spammers! Other than that, reviews are always appreciated. :)


	30. tHe MoON aNd ThE vOiD

~The moon and the void~

Capture her.

Orders had changed.

As always he carried them out flawlessly, perfectly.

The intruders lay dead and the Kuchiki princess was in their hands.

However, something still seemed imperfect and Ulquiorra Schiffer did not like imperfection.

*~*

She had cried over the body of the Kurosaki boy.

She had screamed over her brother's fading spirit pressure, overwhelmed by enemies.

And now she was listless. Eyes glassy with frozen pain.

No...she did feel it.

Two trails of clear crystalline liquid flowed from beneath each perfect violet orb down cold porcelain cheeks.

*~*

He saw and did not like it.

"Tears don't suit you, Shinigami."

Her head rose, droplets rolled down her face, yet her eyes were filled with hateful loathing. "Then what does, Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, only rested his fingertips beneath one eye, "they do not suit you..." he said quietly as if he hadn't heard her, "because..."

She didn't move as he bent low, his charcoal lips inches from her own pale pink.

"You are not weak." He whispered before claiming her mouth.

~Finis~

AN: Final chapter! Yay for a kiss! Actually, the last part, I'd had written in a notebook but ended up not using and so I pulled it out for here. :) Looking back, this could be connected with drabble two: Blurry. Note how he thought then: Tears didn't suit her, that much he knew.

Anyway, thanks for reading, this collection is now finis!

No flames--haters--stupid comments--idiotic spammers!

Please review. :)


	31. Beyond his reach

It was impossible not to feel, even if his expression showed nothing of what went through his mind. What she-they were asking was too much. In his mind's eye he could still see the invitation in plain white adorned by delicate paper stenciling bordering the center fold up.

_Please join us in the exchanging of our vows_.

In a firm if slightly slanting hand. He still treasured it, because it was her writing even if it was that same slip of innocuous paper that had shattered his heart and ended all his dreams.

_"There'll be others."_ Grimmjow had said then looked to the smiling woman with flowing celadon tresses. _"Just look at how happy me and Nel are." _

Ulquiorra saw nothing to compare between them.

Grimmjow was standing as Kurosaki's best man. Sure they'd had their rivalry in the past, but that was all behind them. Maybe it was **her** act of introducing Neliel to him, that had broken the tension from the men. **She** and Neliel were the best of friends.

He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of the soft music playing.

_Moonlight Sonata_, he thought with some anger; that had been **their** song. But even that emotion faded and was replaced by another, deeper pain as she walked up the aisle arm in arm with her older brother Byakuya. As always the raven-haired man was looking straight ahead, his bearing debonair speaking of old money. And she...

His heart broke to see every line of her dear face radiant, a soft smile curving her lips as her beautiful violet eyes met those of the amber-eyed Kurosaki. Clad her in the worst rags or the finest silks and she would still be the same.

Exquisite

And forever unattainable.

~Finis~

AN: ^^ this is just something extra I had written; some may notice this is an alt take on the one-shot (_Going under_ from There is always a price) ^^ except of course it's Ulqui's p.o.v and Rukia is marrying Ichigo.

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated *~*


	32. Kiss

He tries not to mind her fingertips, the pressure ever so gentle, trailing down each line, her palms sliding up to cup his face between her hands. He's taller than her, but not by much. Kurosaki _towers _over him as do most of the Shinigami. But, he doesn't mind.

Not when he doesn't have far to lean down for her kiss.

*~* finis*~*

AN: something quick. ^^ thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


	33. You belong to me

_A means. A way. Only a tool to be discarded once its use had been fulfilled_.

Explanations were meaningless. Action without thought, trivial. Ulquiorra's all-seeing eyes became filled with the sight of the red pool forming beneath the woman's broken body.

_"What're you-no! Stop it!"_

Her frightened screams had angered him terribly. Didn't she understand that her very presence was a torment to him? A very threat to his existence? Her life, her very essence. The conviction that burned in her eyes as she shouted they wouldn't fall prey to such a cheap trick; he desired it.

When she screamed in his face, he hoarded it all.

Every expression.

Every emotion of defiance.

Because it was for him. All..for him and he alone.

_"Dispose of our guest, Ulquiorra. She is no longer needed." _

The woman had served her time as lure for them to come.

Now, there was no reason for her presence to remain.

_"As you command, Lord Aizen."_

Five steps were left.

Five chances to halt the action he was about to take.

_Action without thought is meaningless_, Ulquiorra reminded himself. He had to choose..

To release Rukia Kuchiki's bright light for the world.

Or.

He entered without knocking. Beneath the window she stood, a frigid mask of anger upon her face.

"Woman," Ulquiorra let the door close. he saw her eyes take in this different motion, widening almost imperceptibly at his advance. Her courage was admirable even as she stared up into his face. "There is.." he braced his hand against the wall, ensuring she wouldn't evade him. _The moon illuminating his dark world_.

"..no escape."

She could belong to no other.

Affixing his gaze once more upon the bloody body, Ulquiorra reflected with a slight twist to his bi-colored lips how that trash Ichigo Kurosaki would take the knowledge that his dearest friend's soul had been consumed by an Arrancar.

_Together..forever_.

~Finis~

AN: in case anyone missed it, that line (_"What're you-no! Stop it!"_) Ulquiorra raped her, then stabbed her when she became scared. Admittedly not a very happy story. ^^; but then again, Ulquiorra is an evolved Hollow. He couldn't understand the concept of letting her go and in his own perverse way, gained true possession of her. ^^ thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


	34. Heaven's a Lie

Heaven was for the good. The Godly of the world who lived and breathed the shallow air of insignificant things. Hell was for sinners. The damned.

_Was this such a transgression worthy of eternal damnation?_ He pondered the steady red stream flowing from his veins onto the cold tile floor. The razorblade hung lax in his right hand, the silver edge gleamed dully beneath the overhead fluorescent light. _Was it such a sin worthy of Hell to want to be with the one you loved? _

Dr. Kurosaki's expression had been one of deep remorse when he had been forced to say they hadn't been able to save her.

The voice of the Priest had broken into his tiny world of silence at the gravesite, intoning that Kuchiki Rukia was in Heaven.

_Heaven?_

_What was heaven? Did that make this hell on earth? Punishment for loving someone more than God?_ He did not know. Ulquiorra refused to believe in a God that took his love away. _Far away so that he couldn't see her anymore._

"One day you will." Kurosaki's scowling optimism had ceased to annoy him as it had in the past. Kurosaki Ichigo had been** her** friend. But, Ulquiorra that day when he had buried the only person he had ever come to love in the cold, hard ground, couldn't bear it. Not anymore. Life without her became whitewashed. A monotone he lived day by day without color or life.

No, he decided.

He couldn't live that sort of empty existence until the unmerciful God above took him to be with her again.

"I won't wait." His whisper a promise and a denial to the path of life set out before him.

The razorblade dragged slowly over the porcelain skin of his right wrist. Listlessly, he watched crimson like tiny ruby drops bead up from the jagged slit to his veins. He could feel it starting, however. The slowing of his heart, the numbness in his fingertips. His body began to feel sluggish, heavy. His life was flowing from him and all he could feel was the greatest happiness as he cast off the confining mortal coil.

It was a lie what that priest and everyone had told him.

Rukia wasn't in Heaven for she had committed the gravest offense of them all.

She had loved him **more** than God.

And without her...

The joys of Heaven were nothing.

~Finis~

AN: au. Thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! ^-^


	35. Hours

It passes by slowly.

This time, this unendurable wait.

It consumes my mind, eating away at me like the darkness you've taken me from. The blackest night filled with loneliness and pain has no sway over me. Only like a frail fragile moonbeam stealing softly into the impenetrable Palace walls and uncloaking the darkness. That is what you are to me.

Mine.

My own.

My Rukia.

Only hours remain. I console myself with this, knowing before long you'll be beside me again.

~Finis~

AN: I know this is posted somewhere else just in case you guys see it (I think on mediaminer) anyway...

Thanks for reading ^^

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


	36. Mistress of the Night

She sucked on it harder, taking the long curved length of flesh from its nest of dark curls between plump ruby red lips. The air echoed with faint giggles that left no mouth, the slender body beneath the covers, writhed like a worm.

The man strained against the bonds that held him, soundless cries leaving his mouth. Chains clinked. The braziers flickered. Dainty teeth circled his penis, tasting, biting. It wrought pain then to his deeper sense of horror, a blood rush of pleasure more than his marble torso could bear. The woman- no, girl, resurfaced. A frown touched her lips, she crawled like a spider up the lean length of nude sweating flesh.

"Did you not heed the villagers warnings?"

_No, he hadn't. The logic of his world decreed beings like her should never have existed. They were myth, __**the vampires. **_

She tapped a tiny finger against his lips, silently by will forcing his lips to part and suckle her finger.

His thoughts were a steel vise.

Her hand like her command was his master.

She withdrew her finger, a trail of saliva dribbled down his sharply pointed chin. Her lips replaced it, stealing the warmth from his lungs. He knew he should've been repulsed, recoiled away from the brush of delicately pointed ivory teeth drawing blood, withdrawing, trailing down- his coherent, rational mind fought against the lulling darkness of the sputtering candles- against the hypnotic quality of her violet eyes.

And lost.

Lost forever, reason drowned beneath the raging lust she had infused in his veins. Guttural inhuman growls of pleasure ripped from his throat as the tiny girl - child - mounted him. His seed emptied into her desiccated womb over and over with the frissons of bliss tearing his soul apart . And yet still on, his body filled, his sinful organ responding to the siren's tease.

_She was filth itself. _

_A Devil perhaps, wearing the innocent face of an Angel_.

Midnight passed with blood-tinged wings.

The slender body crawled up, legs splaying around his shoulders.

His glazed emerald eyes absorbed the sight of her breasts, once tiny like a child's, now swollen...dripping with rubies of blood - _his blood_. He felt hunger stir as well as cresting waves of lust to feed off the bounty presented to him.

"Pleasure me. _Servant_." The vampire moaned, gliding her hand around his raven head, leading him to the apex of her thighs. The fledgling's lips wrapped around her sweet cold flesh, lapping hungrily at her nectar.

The candles guttered and went out, leaving the darkness to embrace the Vampire and her servant.

-fin-

AN: -.-; It was meant to be part of a one-shot, but got the s-m-u-t scene typed out instead. I didn't have the energy to write a full oneshot.

No flames- haters- stupid comments.


End file.
